A Little Rascal with a Big Appetite
by YuriChan220
Summary: Chang Koehan has changed into a girl and Athena has to look after her for the time being. GENDERBEND Don't like, don't read.


**A Little Rascal with a Big Appetite**

**Protagonist: Chang Koehan**

**Genre: Humor/Friendship**

**Disclaimer: I do not own King of Fighters or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Okay, so…after watching the trailer for King of Fighters All Star, the mobile game, I wanted to write this. I mean, in my opinion, this is the BEST change for Chang Koehan. **

**And…ummm….for those of you who DESPISE gender bend, I apologize. I mean, I can understand who like Chang cause you've seen him in action for a long time in male form, yet to see him like a loli female is beyond you. But…I still want to write it. Don't bash me for doing something that I want to. XD**

**A-anyways, enjoy the story!**

"Haaaaah…" a little girl sighs as she walks through town, earning a lot of stares and "Awwwwww~!" from most people that are walking by. "Well…this is clearly my life from now on…"

The little girl, Chang Koehan, who was once a big and fat dude, is clearly right. All she can remember is drinking some strange juice that someone offered her. It seemed new, so he drank it and went to bed. But then…he woke up as a little girl. At first, the female Chang was startled, shocked to not even fit in her own clothing anymore. However, there was one small white dress that appeared in her closet for some reason and that fit her perfectly when she tried it on. So, now she is walking through town and grumbling to herself, not caring if people are stopping and staring at her.

"Isn't that the most adorable thing you've ever seen~?"

"I could hug this girl already!"

"Do you think her parents are around?"

"Hey, hey! Let's give her some candy to cheer her up!"

"Grrr…! These people are so annoying!" Chang shouts, grabbing her long, messy black hair. As messy as Sylvie's hair.

"Oh, my!" a familiar voice says. "Are you lost, little one?"

Chang looks up to see Athena Asamiya kneeling down to her level, her violet eyes staring at hers. It is then that it hits her.

"It's you!" the little girl screeches, backing away a step and pointing a finger at her.

"Huh?" the idol tilts her head in confusion in an adorable way.

"Don't you remember!? We faced each other before! And…kinda tried to kill you too…" she fiddles with her fingers at the last part.

"I don't understand," Athena says. "Have we really met before?"

Chang rubs her chin for a moment until she snaps her fingers at the idea. She summons her giant wrecking ball and slams it on the ground. "Does THIS ring any bells?"

Athena examines the wrecking ball for a second before her violet eyes widen in realization. "Wh-whoa…Chang-san?"

"The one and only~!" the little girl shows her pearly whites and puts both hands on her hips.

"Oh, my gosh! What happened to you?" the idol asks.

"No idea. Maybe a wizard did it," Chang shrugs. "Anyways, what brings you here?"

"Oh! Haha! I almost forgot why I was walking down here," Athena laughs nervously. "I actually have some work to do. Are you going to be okay on your own?"

"Girl, I will be fine~!" the little girl says triumphantly and puts her hands on her hips. "You don't have to worry about a thing!" Just then…her stomach growls very loudly, making Chang's face flush red.

"Ahaha…when did you eat last?" Athena sweat drops.

"Oh…I kinda left my home without eating breakfast…cause I'm trying to comprehend what just happened AND how I'm going to turn back into a normal guy again."

"Well then…how about I treat you something to eat?" Athena offers, clasping her hands together. "There's a breakfast place just across the street from where we are." She points to the restaurant straight ahead.

"Oh, that will be lovely! Thanks so much!"

Athena giggles….for a bit before she finds herself seated and watching Chang…eat a HUGE meal. Stacks of pancakes, lots of eggs and sausages and some more pancakes. This girl is like a hungry bear that just eats like there's no tomorrow. Just how can she fit all of that?

"U-ummm…Chang-san?" Athena sweat drops. "Y-you know…"

"Oh, this is sooooo good!" the little girl says. "Wow! I don't think I have eaten this much in a long time!"

"I-is that so…?"

"Mmm! Haaaah…this is heaven!" She puts down her utensils and sits back, rubbing her tummy. "Thanks, Athena! I'm fully satisfied now~!"

"That's great…" The idol still feels a bit strange about her big appetite. She has ordered at least 6 stacks of pancakes and about 3 combos with eggs and sausages with hashbrowns. Luckily, thanks to her career as an idol, she'll be able to pay for all that. And so she does with the little girl licking her lips and jumping off the table and throwing her arms up, cheering loudly.

"Yeaaah! I feel GREEEAAAT!" she shouts.

"Shhhh!" Athena shushes harshly as she quickly puts her hand on the little girl's mouth. "Not inside, please! People are staring…"

As little female Chang flails around with muffled screams, one woman steps up with a giggle.

"You're so good at taking care of children~" she says. "Are you babysitting this girl?"

"W-well….you could say that," Athena replies. "She can be quite a handful for sure."

"Mmmmph! Mmmmph! Hey!" Chang shouts as she keeps on flailing. "I can't breathe!"

Athena quickly lets go and backs away a little. She still has to pay for the food, so she does and then the two quickly leave the restaurant before any more chaos ensues. However, the little girl starts skipping ahead of the idol and then sprints to wherever she's going. Athena chases after her, trying to follow the little girl until they stop by another street with a bridge.

Chang jumps on the railing and starts to walk on it like a tightrope walker, and singing, "London Bridge".

"Chang-san, wait!" Athena reaches a hand out as she tries to catch up to the little girl. "You could fall!"

"My fair lady~!" Chang finishes the song and jumps back down on the sidewalk and starts running again.

"Ohhhhh, this is troublesome…!" the idol sighs heavily and runs after the little girl.

Chang keeps on sprinting until she runs into someone, knocking that person over.

"Owwwww!" Chang rubs her head in pain. "Watch where ya goin', will ya!?"

"Sorry, I…" the person looks up and tilts her head in confusion. "Oh…hello, little girl."

"Terry Bogard?" Chang recognizes the person, considering the hat the blonde is wearing and rather…more revealing attire than her male counterpart.

"Huh? H-how did you know my name?" Terry asks.

"I've seen you around these here parts," the little girl says. "And…hehe…you look a lot sluttier than I remember~"

Terry gasps. "Hey, where'd you learn such word?"

"Still haven't figured it out~?" Chang whips out her wrecking ball and slams it on the ground. "What does this tell ya~?"

The blonde examines it for a moment before realization hits her. "No way! You're Chang?"

"That's correct!" The little girl puts both hands on her hips while showing her pearly whites again.

"What happened to you?" Terry asks.

"Don't know. I think a wizard did it," Chang shrugs. "Anyways, what made you change into a girl?"

"Some guy named Kukri did this," the blonde answers. "He's a total perv, I must say."

"I see…"

"Chang-san!" Athena calls as she runs toward the two.

Terry looks up. "Ah, Athena. What are you doing here?"

The idol stops to catch her breath, bending over and putting a hand on her knee to keep herself from falling. "Haaaah…haaah…I'm…looking after…Chang-san here."

The blonde raises an eyebrow, looking back and forth from the little girl to the idol. "So…you're her babysitter then?"

"Wha!?" Athena straightens up and blushes heavily. "N-no, no, no, no! I-I was on my way to work when I found her and then-" She gasps, cupping both hands to her mouth. "Oh, no! Work! Manager-san's going to be so mad!"

Terry laughs. "You got sidetracked by this little fella here~?"

"I'm not little!" Chang shouts. "I'm big and strong! That's who I am!"

"Riiiight," the blonde says sarcastically.

Just then, Terry feels a big slap on her behind, making her go, "Oh~!" and then turn around to see Mai waving with a smile on her face.

"Hello, Terry~!" she says. "Listen, we got something special for the two of us. A group of men want us to join them on a-" She looks over at the little girl with the wrecking ball and immediately recognizes her. "Oh, hey, Chang-chan~!"

"Hello!" Chang waves.

"Wait, Mai…you can easily recognize her?" Athena asks.

"How could I not~?" Mai shrugs. "I mean look at her. She has that wrecking ball and that clothing."

"Oh…" Athena and Terry sweat drop as Mai approaches the little girl, squatting down to her level.

"So….what brings you here?" she asks. "Where's the rest of your team?"

"That's the thing," Chang says, crossing her arms. "I kinda wanted to…get a break. I mean, those two were coddling me, treating me like I was their sister or daughter. I liked the treatment, seeing that they accepted my change in appearance, but honestly, it was a little too much. So I left."

"I see," Mai stands up and turns to Athena. "Then…why are you here, Athena?"

"W-well, ummm…" the idol scratches her cheek with a blush. "I'm sort of…looking after Chang-san for the time being."

Mai looks back and forth from Athena to Chang and then bursts out laughing.

"Hahahahaha! Athena….that's so cute! You're her babysitter, oh, my gosh! Hahaha!"

"Mou, Mai…!" Athena whines. "I'm having a serious problem here! I'm supposed to be at work when I ran into her. Then…I kinda got sidetracked."

"Well, why don't you let your manager know you had an emergency when you get there," Mai suggests. "Besides, Terry and I will look after this little rascal here~"

"Hey!" Chang screeches.

"Mmmm…okay. Thank you very much," Athena says as she turns to leave. "I'll see you later."

"Bye~!" Mai waves to her. She then turns to the little girl. "So…what do you want to do, Chang-chan~?"

"Ice cream!" the little girl quickly says. "I want some ice cream!"

"Ohhh~?" the kunoichi straightens up and rubs her chin in thought. "When it's almost noon? Well, I guess it won't hurt right?"

"Mai, I don't think we should give this child desert before lunch," Terry says. "How about we treat her for a meal first?"

"No, no, no!" Chang shouts as she plops on the ground on her belly and throws a fit, flailing her arms and legs. "I want ice cream now! Ice creaaaam!"

Terry sweat drops with Mai giggling.

"Oh, this is the best~!" the ninja says. "First I get to see Terry as a girl and now Chang-chan as well. Come on, let's have a little fun~!"

The blonde sighs. "Fine…"

****Later****

At that moment, Mai and Terry sit across from Chang, who is eating a Banana Split and 3 Ice Cream sundaes, chocolate and vanilla combined for all three of them, plus some chocolate syrup on top. She is gobbling them up like there's no tomorrow.

"Omnomnomnomnomnom!" Goes Chang and her relentless appetite.

Terry sweat drops while Mai giggles at the sheer cuteness of the little girl eating away.

"She's so hungry~" she says. "I wonder how she's able to fit all that~"

"No idea, Mai…" Terry slumps on her chair. "No…idea…"

**A/N: A little credit to Mike Powell for outsourcing SOME of the ideas, like with Terry-chan and Mai. But the rest was all my idea. So…hope you enjoyed this, if not…I'm terribly sorry. But I'd really appreciate it if people are more open to genderbend. Not think so much as to being so weird on their favorite guys as girls. But…that's just me.**

**H-have a nice day!**


End file.
